1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windows and more particularly to a single-hung window that simultaneously incorporates the use of a lower screen member with a vertically positionable lower sash without revealing the operating features for either the lower screen member or the &lower sash member to an observer who is standing in front of the exterior face of the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common window design found within early 20th century and older homes provided a simple removable window frame having a pair of horizontally spaced side jambs, a head jamb located at the upper end of the side jambs, a sill disposed at the lower end of the side jambs and a meeting rail extending between the side jambs intermediate the head jamb and sill. The window frame formed upper and lower window openings that were covered with glass panes or screens. Accordingly, two separate windows were required for year round use with this window design. When the weather turned cold or stormy, the window having glass panes disposed within the window openings would be used. As the weather became warm in the Spring and Summer months, the glass-paned window would be removed and stored while a completely separate window, having screens in place of the window panes would be positioned in its place. Accordingly, the window design proved to be tedious during the Fall and Spring seasons when the homeowners might want to exchange one lower sash for the other as the temperatures and weather conditions varied back and forth.
Another flaw in the window design prevented the homeowner from varying the degree in which the window was opened. Unlike the convenient single or double-hung windows currently being used, the historic storm window was either open or closed. Moreover, regardless of whether the window is opened or closed, the homeowner had to store the window that was not being used. While this is not a serious inconvenience for a single window, it was common for a home to have several windows on each floor that would have a counterpart window that had to be stored. Accordingly, a homeowner may have to store ten or more complete window units at any given time.
The restoration of historic homes, as well as the construction of new homes having historic exterior designs, has become a growing industry and popular cultural trend. Oftentimes, the windows must be restored or replaced. What is needed is a window design that provides a replacement window for historic structures that resembles the exterior appearance of the structure's original windows, but also provides several of the conveniences found within modern single-hung windows. Moreover, the novel window design should provide a manner in which an existing window within a historic structure can be restored to include basic modern conveniences while retaining some of its historic exterior appearance.